


Rizzles

by wilddragonflying



Series: The Rimjob Series [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey makes a startlingly accurate observation that rocks Jane and Maura's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rizzles

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't rimming, it's cunnilingus, but it's still PWP and oral sex! So it counts. Kinda. XD

Rizzles Fanfic

"Boys are dumb," Jane announced, knocking back the shot in front of her.

Maura studied Jane intently. "Casey?"

Jane nodded. "Asshole," she muttered bitterly, eyeing the empty shot glass morosely. Maura sighed, and signalled to the bartender.

"Just a beer," she murmured, gesturing towards the detective. "She'll really regret it if she does any more shots."

The bartender nodded understandingly, and soon returned with a glass of whatever was on tap, passing it to Jane, who looked at it in confusion. "I didn't order this," she said slowly.

"I did. You know how you get if you do more than a couple of shots. I've watched you drink three, now," Maura answered. "Drink this, and then I'm taking you home with me. You probably shouldn't be alone right now."

Jane scowled into her drink, muttering under her breath, but she didn't complain loud enough for Maura to hear. Maura wasn't sure how to take that, considering that Jane usually had no trouble voicing whatever was on her mind. Maura didn't comment, though, instead choosing to sit and let Jane drink her beer in silence.

***

"So," Maura asked, once they were situated on her couch with a glass of iced tea for Maura and water for Jane, "why do you say boys are dumb?"

Jane actually blushed. "Well..." She hesitated, and Maura couldn't believe what she was seeing; Jane actually seemed shy. Still, Maura didn't push; if Jane wanted her to know, she'd say something. After a few moments, Jane took a deep breath, and said, almost too quickly to hear, "Casey thinks I'm in love with you."

Maura blinked. "Casey thinks... you're in love with me?" she repeated carefully, making sure that she had heard correctly.

Jane nodded, refusing to look at Maura. "Yeah. He, uh, said that. I was at his apartment, and we were talking, and, well-- we weren't actually doing a lot of talking. It was mostly making out. And he said I seemed distracted. Well, not distracted. Like I wasn't into it. I told him I was, and he kind of gave me this odd look, and then asked if I was sure. I said yeah, why wouldn't I be, and he said because of you."

Maura mulled that over. "You were confused by that."

"Of course I was confused by that! I mean, you're my best friend, Maur." Jane, however, sounded unsure. Maura said as much, and that finally startled the other woman into meeting Maura's eyes. "What? No, of course I'm sure. You're my best friend." Jane nodded like that settled the matter.

"Then why does Casey think you're in love with me?" Maura pressed, cautioning herself to go slowly, and to not get her hopes up.

"Because..." Jane frowned in concentration. "Because we're almost always together, and he said, watching us, that we don't act like friends. We act like two people in love." Jane looked at Maura, confusion evident in her expression. "We... we don't, do we?"

Maura thought back over the past few years; she could see where Casey got the impression that they were in love, but he wasn't quite accurate in saying that they were both in love with each other. It was only true for one half. "Our past behavior could be construed that way, yes," Maura admitted reluctantly. Most of that was Maura's fault, though.

Jane was looking at Maura thoughtfully, and frankly, it was making Maura squirm. She never liked it when Jane started using her detective skills on her. "Maur," Jane said slowly, as if she was experiencing a revelation that she was not sure how to process. "We're not in love, are we?"

Maura prayed that she wouldn't develop hives after giving her answer. "No."

Jane studied her intently, and Maura couldn't help but shift in her seat, uncomfortable. She could almost see the wheels spinning in Jane's head, and when everything clicked into place, Maura could almost hear it. "We're not in love," Jane said, shifting so that she was facing Maura.

Maura couldn't look at Jane; she studied the coffee table instead. "No," she whispered, her gut clenching. This was where it all came crashing down around her head; her friendship with Jane would be as good as dead, and without Jane, Maura wasn't sure how she would cope. Jane helped the world make sense when science couldn't.

She heard and felt Jane move closer. "So, if I were to kiss you-- "

"Don't tease, Jane. Don't joke about it," Maura begged, looking at Jane pleadingly. "Not about this, please."

"I'm not joking," Jane said softly, holding Maura's gaze. "Would you let me, if I tried?"

Maura wanted to pretend not to understand what Jane was asking, but she couldn't, not with Jane looking at her the way she was. "Yes," Maura whispered, more than a little ashamed. "I don't think I could stop you."

"Of course you could," Jane countered. "All you would have to do is tell me not to."

Maura squeezed her eyes shut; they felt itchy, the way they always did right before the tears came. "I couldn't," she choked out. "Jane, please, don't make me say it."

"I want to hear it, Maur. I won't believe it until I hear it from you," Jane said firmly, encouragingly.

Maura buried her face in her hands; how had they gotten to this point? She flinched when Jane tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. Maura took a deep breath, and before Jane could say anything else, she blurted, "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, but I think I've been in love with you for longer than that."

Even without looking, Maura could tell that she had surprised Jane with that. She didn't look up, didn't move her hands, though. She was afraid to see the look on Jane's face. "Maur? Maura, look at me." The doctor didn't, but she did feel Jane reaching up to tug at her wrists. "Maura, please."

Biting her lower lip, Maura complied. Jane didn't look disgusted, or like she was about to reject Maura-- instead, she... compassionate. The two women sat in silence for a moment, simply looking at each other, before Jane spoke. "Thank you," she said honestly, "for telling me." Maura was unsure how to respond to that, and Jane, bless her, knew that. "This isn't going to change anything, okay? You're still my best friend. I'm not giving that up for anything."

Maura nodded; her eyes were still itchy, and she could feel tears beginning to start. Thankfully Jane seemed to have decided that she was done with the interrogation, because she stood up, gently pulling Maura with her. "C'mon, let's go to bed, okay?"

Maura nodded, not trusting her throat, not with the way it was clenching. Jane led them down the hall to Maura's bedroom, carefully urging Maura to sit on the edge of the bed while Jane rummaged in Maura's dresser for clothes for the two of them. It wouldn't be the first time they'd shared a bed, and probably not the last. Maura couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, though; this would be the first time they'd shared a bed after she'd confessed her feelings.

Jane returned with nightclothes for the both of them, handing Maura hers before she stripped out of her current clothes, changing into the nightclothes. Maura appreciated the gesture, even if she didn't appreciate the view; she turned her head to the side, flushing slightly. Jane was letting her know that Maura's confession didn't make her uncomfortable. Standing, Maura followed suit as Jane crawled under the covers. "I love your couch," she stated as Maura hesitantly slid between the sheets as well, "but God knows that it's not exactly the best for spending the night on."

Maura couldn't help but laugh softly at that; she'd spent a couple of nights on that couch as well, and she knew what Jane was talking about. It was good for sitting on and napping, but not so good for spending the whole night on. Jane smiled when Maura laughed, reaching over to lay a hand on Maura's upper arm. "We're okay," she murmured after a moment. "We're okay."

***

And it seemed like they were; over the next few weeks, Jane didn't act any different, and after a few days, Maura didn't, either. They settled back into their usual rhythm of catching criminals and hanging out after work.

Then Frost made a comment about their closeness.

It wasn't anything that hadn't been said before, but it seemed to affect Jane. She was quiet for the rest of the day, and when they headed back to Jane's apartment after work, Jane tapped on the steering wheel, frowning to herself.

After they each had a glass of wine and were settled on the couch, Maura sighed. "What's bothering you?" she asked gently, laying a hand on Jane's knee.

Jane idly twirled her wineglass. "What Frost said, about us acting like a married couple-- it just made me think."

Maura could feel her stomach sink. "Think about what?"

"What Casey said." Jane and Casey had only talked once, if it could be called that. Casey had called and left a voicemail. He told Jane that he was sorry, but he wasn't going to try to compete for Jane's affection, not when Jane was clearly in love with someone else, someone that she was as good as married to.

"Oh." Maura couldn't really think of anything to say about that; she'd tried to just ignore any signs of emotions beyond friendship.

Jane took a deep breath and then spoke without looking away from the dark red liquid sworling in her glass. "I think he was right."

Maura startled at that, her hand moving from Jane's knee without conscious thought. "You think... he was right?"

Jane nodded. "I've been thinking, since you told me. And... Casey had a point. We're closer than a lot of other best friends might be. I think it's because we're both in love with each other."

"Both?" Maura echoed, looking at Jane disbelievingly. 

Jane nodded, looking up at Maura. "Yes. I think-- I think I'm in love with you."

Maura felt like she couldn't breathe. "That's-- that's great," she said, a bit lamely. 

One corner of Jane's mouth twitched up at Maura's words. "It is," she agreed, leaning over to set her wine down, and then took Maura's and set it down beside hers. "So... Since we're both in love with each other..." the detective started, leaning in towards Maura. "May I kiss you?"

Maura stared, wide-eyed. "You're-- you're serious?" she asked, suddenly feeling vulnerable. She couldn't take it if Jane wasn't serious.

Jane nodded. "I am so, so serious," she breathed. "Please, Maura-- I want to kiss you."

Maura hesitated for only a moment before she nodded, as well. "I want to kiss you, too," she breathed. Jane's smile was slow, sensuous, and genuine as she leaned forward. When Jane's lips brushed Maura's, the scientist's parted on a soft gasp. Jane pressed close once again, kissing Maura more firmly this time. Maura kissed back tentatively, and Jane slowly brought a hand up to cup Maura's cheek, angling the blonde's head for a better angle. 

Several moments later, Maura found herself flat on her back on the couch. Jane's hands were at her waist, and slowly inching under Maura's shirt. "Can I?" Jane breathed, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Maura hesitated for only a moment before nodding. Jane smiled, kissing Maura softly. Maura wore a button-up shirt, so Jane lifted her hands to quickly undo the buttons. Maura sat up to shrug out of the shirt, leaving her bra on for the moment. When Maura leaned back again, Jane stayed where she was, looking over Maura. Her gaze was appreciative, but it still made Maura squirm. "Come down here," she said, reaching up with one hand to tangle her fingers in Jane's hair-- something she'd been dying to do-- and tug the detective down to kiss her. "If I'm shirtless, so are you," the scientist said quietly, but firmly, lifting the hem of Jane's t-shirt. Jane grinned, sitting up to strip off the t-shirt efficiently.

When she leaned back down, Maura let her hands run over Jane's skin, skimming up her sides and then back down her back, tracing the ridges of her spine and the contours of her muscles. Jane was doing the same to Maura, and Maura shivered delicately, sparks of pleasure racing down her spine. Jane smiled into the kiss, bringing one hand up to cup the underside of Maura's breast, thumbing her nipple through the fabric. "I want to touch you," she murmured. "Would you let me?"

Maura nodded. "Yes. God, yes."

Jane undid the clasp of Maura's bra, and Maura praised herself for choosing to wear the bra that clasped in front. Jane pushed the fabric aside, and Maura could feel her nipples pebbling in the cool air. "Beautiful," Jane murmured, kissing her way down Maura's jaw, neck, and collarbone, nipping lightly at the skin there and bruising it. Maura cried out at the sensation, arching into it. Jane looked up, her expression smug. "You like to be bitten?"

Jane's expression softened. "Not judging," she murmured, leaning back up for a quick kiss before she returned her attention to Maura's breasts. Without warning, Jane ducked her head, planting a kiss over one of Maura's nipples before latching onto it with her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. Maura gasped, her head falling back. She could feel Jane smirking as she continued to lick and suck, bringing one hand up to lightly pinch and roll the other one before switching sides. By the time she let up, Maura was a mess.

"You've got to let me do that to you some time," she panted. Jane chuckled.

"I will. But right now, I want to focus on you." Jane's hand hesitated over the zipper of Maura's skirt. When Maura nodded, Jane undid it, tugging the skirt down and off of Maura's legs. Maura's stockings came off next, but before she could reach for the panties, Maura grabbed her wrists. "I'm not going to be the only naked one," she said firmly, already reaching for the button on Jane's jeans. Jane laughed, letting Maura undo the button and zipper before she slid off of the couch to kick off the fabric, taking the opportunity to also pull off her panties as well before climbing back on top of Maura. "Well, now I'm naked. What about you?"

Maura smiled, reaching down to push down her own panties. "Now we're both naked," she said smugly, reaching up to run her hands down Jane's sides to rest on her hips, unsure of what to do next. "I've never done this," she admitted softly.

"Never been with a woman?" Jane asked, pausing. Maura nodded, and Jane smiled softly. "Lucky for us, I have. College; it's a great time to experiment."

Maura chuckled, a bit self-deprecatingly. "I was more focused on class," she admitted.

Jane kissed Maura quickly. "Nothing wrong with that," she said reassuringly. "Just let me work my magic, okay?" Maura looked at Jane, unimpressed. "Okay, I could have worded that better," Jane admitted, laughing.

"You think?" Jane grinned, kissing Maura again before she started working her way back down Maura's chest, following the curve of her breasts before skimming down Maura's stomach. "Jane?" Maura asked, lifting herself onto her elbows. "What are you doing?"

Jane looked up from where her position between Maura's legs. "You ever have a guy do this to you? Put his mouth on you down here?" 

Maura shook her head. "I mean, I know cunnilingus is a thing people do, but I"ve never had it performed on me."

Jane made a face. "Really? Do you have to use the scientific term for it? I'm going to eat you out."

Somehow Jane's cruder terminology made it more real for Maura, that this was actually happening. "Yeah, okay," Maura said faintly, relaxing a bit more and letting her legs fall apart a bit more, giving Jane some more room. Jane hesitated, however.

"You okay? If you don't want to do this--"

"I want to," Maura hastened to say. "I really want to."

Jane nodded then, satisfied. "Just relax," she murmured, rubbing her hands over Maura's thighs. Maura complied, and Jane smiled. "Somehow I'm not surprised that you shave your pussy," she murmured, kissing the sensitive skin. Maura moaned faintly when Jane lightly scraped her teeth over the mound of flesh. Jane placed a kiss over the slit of Maura's pussy, before using her thumbs to spread Maura out so that she could get a good look. Maura squirmed impatiently, and Jane shushed her before lowering her head so she could flick her tongue over Maura's clit, hooking her elbows over Maura's hips to keep her still. "Come on, I can't do this is you don't stay still," Jane laughed.

Maura huffed. "I can't help it; it feels good. Better than--" She flushed and fell quiet. 

"Better than when you touch yourself?" Jane suggested, smiling when Maura nodded. "Nothing to be ashamed about."

Maura huffed. "I know tha-at, oh god, Jane," she moaned. "Please do that again."

Jane complied, latching onto Maura's clit with her mouth and sucking lightly, drawing the tip of her tongue over the sensitive flesh. It sent sparks flying all over Maura's body, and she could feel herself getting wet. "Jane--"

Jane hummed, and Maura's elbows gave out; she collapsed back against the arm of the couch with a groan. Before she could say anything else, Jane was abandoning her clit in favor of running her tongue between Maura's folds and over her pussy. "Christ, Maur," Jane groaned, resting her forehead against Maura's thigh for a moment. "You taste so good." Maura laughed, but the laugh drained into a long, drawn-out moan when Jane focused all of her attention on Maura's pussy, lapping, licking, and even running her teeth over the folds; she quickly reduced Maura to wordlessness. The only sounds Maura was making were moans, gasps, and breathless whines. The doctor's hands were buried in Jane's hair, holding her in place and alternately stroking and clenching. Jane's whole face was buried between Maura's thighs, and if the way she was enthusiastically eating Maura out was any indication, she was enjoying herself immensely. Maura was getting wetter and wetter, and Jane just lapped it up, throwing her whole body into the action.

Maura thought that this couldn't get any better, and then Jane started fucking her with her tongue. "Fuck!" Maura cried; normally she'd feel embarrassed about cursing, but there was no room for embarrassment or any inhibitions in her pleasure-filled body at the moment. Jane took a moment to run her tongue from Maura's pussy to her clit, pausing to flick her tongue over it for a moment.

Maura was so focused on the feeling of Jane's tongue on her clit thatshe almost didn't notice when Jane slipped a finger inside of her. She cried out once more, her back arching and her fingers clenhing in Jane's hair. Jane hissed in displeasure, lifting her head to glare at Maura. "I'm all for hair-pulling, but don't scratch my scalp, jeez."

"Sorry," Maura apologized sheepishly, loosening her grip and readjusting it slightly. 

Jane nodded, satisfied, and returned to her task, which apeared to be torturing Maura with pleasure. Her mouth returned to Maura's clit while her finger slowly moved in and out of Maura. After a few moments, Jane switched tactics; she was no longer fucking Maura with her finger; rather, she was gently rubbing that finger over Maura's inner walls. After a few moments, Jane crooked her finger just so and found Maura's g-spot; it was enough, after the way Jane had been teasing and working her clit and pussy before now, to send Maura over the edge, and she came with a sharp shout, her thighs clamping around Jane's shoulders. Jane worked her through it, eagerly taking all that Maura could give, until Maura was pushing weakly at Jane's head, trying to push her away.

Jane sat up, smiling, and licked her lips, swiping up the last of Maura's juices. Maura groaned at the sight, pulling Jane in for a kiss-- she could taste herself in Jane's mouth, and that was quickly becoming her new favorite taste. When they broke apart, Maura looked at Jane. "That was easily one of the best orgasms I've ever had," she said softly. Jane smiled, pleased.

"Good," she murmured.

Maura let one hand drift down to cup Jane's mound, her middle finger easily slipping past the soft hairs there; Jane's pussy wasn't shaved, but rather trimmed. "Can I..." Maura hesitated, unsure of what to ask for.

Whatever it was, Jane seemed to know. "Of course. But only if you're comfortable with it," she returned, smiling at Maura.

Maura returned the smile, leaning up to kiss Jane again. "Lay back?" she requested. Jane complied, and Maura followed her down. She was a bit nervous; this was her first time with a woman, after all. But it was Jane; Maura knew Jane as well as, if not better than, she knew herself. After a moment's hesitation, Maura started by leaning down to kiss Jane softly, bringing one hand up to cup the underside of Jane's breast, her thumb gently sweeping over the nipple. Jane responded beautifully, gasping and arching up into Maura, who smiled. She was mostly going off of what she knew she liked, but when she put her mouth to Jane's breast, she started off with a bit of teeth, taking a guess that Jane would like it a bit rougher; she was proven right when Jane cried out, her hands flying to Maura's hair.

"How the hell did you know-- " Jane gasped, breaking off into a moan when Maura suckled and then gently bit down. Maura continued her ministrations, experimenting a bit to find just what Jane liked. After several minutes, Maura finally moved lower, spreading Jane's legs with her hands. She was hesitant to use her mouth-- she'd enjoyed it immensely when Jane had used her tongue on her, but Maura wasn't quite so confident. Instead, she started with her fingers, spreading Jane's lips with one hand while she used the other to thumb over Jane's clit. Jane just arched her back so far that Maura was half-afraid that she was going to break something.

Obviously, that was something that Jane enjoyed, so Maura repeated, the motion, using her other fingers to dip down into Jane's sex and gather up some of the wetness, using it to ease some of the friction for a smoother touch. Jane seemed to enjoy the penetration, as well, so Maura tried that, too. Just her middle finger at first, slowly pumping it in and out of Jane to the rhythm of the other woman's rocking hips. Soon enough, Maura was able to slide another finger in beside the first, and she started looking for Jane's g-spot, hoping that she could find it quickly.

It only took a few minutes; when Maura found it, Jane's whole body jerked, and she gasped in pleasure. "Oh God, Maur, do that again," she demanded, and Maura complied. Maura soon had Jane on the verge of orgasm, the brunette's whole body straining for it, and Maura took a deep breath and leaned down to seal her mouth over Jane's clit, sucking it into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. She could feel Jane spasming in orgasm as well as hear her; Maura hoped that the walls were thick enough that the neighbors wouldn't be able to hear them.

Maura stayed where she was, easing Jane back down from her high; when Jane's breathing was labored but not too bad, Maura sat up. Jane pulled her in for a kiss, eagerly licking into Mauras mouth to get every last taste. Maura made a pleased sound, kissing back just as passionately. When they broke apart, both women were breathing hard. "That," Jane said, "was definitely in my top three orgasms."

Maura couldn't help but laugh at that. "Glad to know I'm not bad," she said lightly.

Jane snorted. "Not bad? I swear I saw Heaven for a moment there," she countered, smiling.

Maura smiled shyly before realizing that they'd just had sex on Jane's couch. "Um, maybe we should move to the bedroom," she suggested. 

Jane laughed. "Ready for round two already?" she teased.

Maura smacked her shoulder lightly. "Maybe. But we probably shouldn't go again on your couch. I'm not sure it could take that. Plus I'd feel weird when your mother or brothers were here."

Jane considered that, and then pulled a face. "Please don't ever mention Ma or my brothers when we're naked again," she requested.

Maura shrugged. "Sorry?" she offered.

Jane just shook her head and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any pairings/scenarios for this series, please feel free to send them to me on tumblr! My tumblr is wilddragonflying. )


End file.
